Just Another Day at the Mall
by ThePinkSunglassedUnicorn
Summary: Blaine, Kurt, and Mercedes go to the mall..Blaine meets a girl and starts to question his sexuality. Multi-Chapter fic. Kurt/Blaine later to Blaine/OC then back to Kurt/Blaine.Rated T for now...
1. The Sunglass Hut

Chapter One

Kurt Hummel walked arm in arm with Mercedes Jones into the Lima Mall. Mercedes was giggling hysterically at something Kurt had just said. "So where are we gonna hit up first?" she asked her fashionable friend. "Well, we have to go to Starbucks. I told Blaine I'd meet him there." Kurt replied. Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I thogught hat this was going to be our day!" she whined. "It is, but I was talking to Blaine and he said he wanted to come." Kurt said putting his hands on his hips. They walked into Starbucks. The chic coffee shop was busy as usual."We might as well order something as long as we're here."she said. Kurt nodded and ordered a pumpkin spice latte and Mercedes got a frozen decaf coffee. They found a small table and sat down. Kurt pulled a silver iPad out of his satchel and set it down on the table. "OHmygod Mercedes! Look at this seasons' Marc Jacobs collection!" he squealed. Mercedes looked intriguingly at her friend's iPad. Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder. He whipped around only to find his knight in hot pink Wayfarers; Blaine Anderson. Blaine smiled. "Hi Kurt, Mercedes." he said politely. "Hey Blaine." Mercedes mumbled. Kurt hugged his boyfriend. "Shall we?" he said, offering his hand out to Mercedes. She took it and grabbed her coffee. They walked out into the atrium. Kurt dropped his friend's hand. "Where should we go first?" Mercedes asked again. "Definitely not the Gap." Blaine chuckled. Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I guess it depends on what everyone needs." Kurt interjected. " I need new sunglasses."Blaine said maybe a little too loudly. "I need a few new dresses."Mercedes drawled. "I heard there's a sale going on at Prada." Kurt offered. Mercedes sighed. "Why don't we just go where we need to go then meet up afterwards?" she grumbled. Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances and shrugged. "Sure" they said simultaneously. The three split up and went in the directions of their destinations. Blaine stepped through the doors of the Sunglass Hut and made his way over to the Wayfarers. His hazel eyes found the perfect pair of shades. They had mirrored lenses and had baby pink frames with orange arms. Just as he reached for them, his hand touched another person's. He recoiled and looked at the girl. She had light brown hair and grey eyes. "Sorry." she said blushing. Blaine blushed too. "Here," he said handing the sunglasses to the girl. She blushed again. He eyes gazed down to her many shopping bags. She reached for her phone and looked at a a text. "I have to go." she said handing back the sunglasses. he took them and walked over tot he checkout. He handed the cashier his debit card and walked back out into the atrium. He sat on one of the benches and looked at his new glasses. His beautiful hazel eyes were reflected in the mirrored thought of the girl's mesmerizing grey eyes. _Stop it Blaine! _he thought._You're gay!_ Kurt walked out of Prada with his arms full of five shopping bags. "Blaine! They're having a sale on bowties!" he exclaimed. Blaine smiled sheepishly. Mercedes walked out of Sears empty handed. she strutted out and slumped down next to Blaine. "No dresses?" Kurt asked, obviously concerned. She nodded. "That's the fourth store I've checked!" she cried. "Oh cheer up Mercedes..Maybe fifth time's the charm." Blaine said. Kurt nodded in agreement. Mercedes glared at both of them. Blaine's thoughts drifted back tot the girl at the Sunglass Hut. His phone vibrated and snapped him back to reality. He took it out and looked at the screen. "Oh shoot! I just forgot! I have to meet Wes at the Lima Bean." he said before getting up. Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's hand and walked him out to Blaine's shiny BMW. He gave him a peck on the cheek and walked back into the mall. Blaine urned the key in the ignition and drove off to his house. the drive from the mall to home took maybe a half and hour. When he got home, nobody was there. He went into his room and flopped on the bed. He closed his eyes and was ready to doze off. His iPhone rang to Kurt singing 'Candles' at regionals. "Hello?" Blaine said into the phone. "Blaine, I just got home and I was wondering if you wanted to come and hang out." Kurt said. Blaine sighed. "I can't, my mom's making me go to a movie with her." he muttered. "What movie?" Kurt asked. "I'm not sure what it's called." Blaine said. Kurt laughed. "Kurt I-" Blaine started, but the line was dead. He tossed his phone by his pillow and lied back down. He fell asleep in an instant.


	2. The Lima Bean

Chapter Two

Blaine woke up the next morning with his head pounding. He couldn't sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about the girl. he was determined to find her. He also felt like crying because of his 'betraying' to Kurt. He grabbed his phone and walked into his quickly took a shower. When he stepped out, his phone rang. It was Kurt's angelic voice singing 'Candles'. Blaine beamed. "Hey! Do you wanna do something today?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled to no one in particular. "Yeah! But I have to stop at the mall again." he said. " did you have in mind for our date?" Kurt asked Blaine. "Let's meet at the Bean in about an hour." Blaine said before hanging up. He looked at his digital clock. He watched the numbers tick from 10:59 to 11:00. He slipped on a red polo shirt paired with a red and yellow striped bowtie and some grey skinny jeans. He grabbed his wallet and his new glasses and walked out the door. he hopped in the car and drove to the mall. He pulled into the parking lot and walked into the mall with a confident swagger. He was determined to find the girl. He walked into the Sunnglass Hut and went by the Wayfarers. Someone walked into the store. Blaine took a deep breath and put his head down. The girl walked over to the rack where Blaine was standing. The brown haired, grey eyed girl looked at Blaine and cocked her head. "Hey! We met yesterday didn't we?" She asked in a clear voice. Blaine nodded awkwardly. The girl blushed. "I'm Blaine." he said extending his hand out for her to shake. She smiled. It's nice to meet you, I'm Corey."she said shaking his hand. picked up some neon blue Wayfarers and put them on. "What do you think?" she asked. "They-I-Uh..They look fabulous." Blaine replied. She smiled flashing her perfect teeth. "Thanks." she said blushing furiously. She turned around on her heel and started walking toward the register. He gently touched her shoulder. "Wait, give me your number, we should meet fro coffee sometime." he said. She smiled again. She took out her phone and pointed the camera at Blaine and snapped a picture. He took his phone out and did the same. They exchanged numbers and Blaine walked out of the store, satisfied. He walked to his car and drove to the Lima Bean. He walked into the shop. Kurt was already sitting at their usual table with two coffees. He gestured for Blaine to come by him. Blaine walked over and gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips. He sat down and put his phone on the table. Kurt glanced at Blaine's phone as it vibrated. Corey's picture filled the screen. A muscle in Kurt's jaw twitched. "Who's Corey?"he asked, his voice had a tinge of hurt in it. Blaine lowered his head. "She's m-my new...Uh..Friend."he replied. "Blaine, you're GAY! We went over this last time you tried liking girls." Kurt practically spat. A tear rolled down Blaine's cheek and landed on the table. "Kurt... I LOVE you more than anything in the world but I think I really like her. You have no freaking idea how hard this is for me!" Blaine cried. He flung his arms around Kurt's awkwardly patted his boyfriend's shoulder. "It's fine, I hope you're happy with your girlfriend." Kurt hissed in a surprisingly low voice. He got up and angrily walked out of the door. Blaine sat at the table with his head in his hands for five minutes. He grabbed his now cold medium drip and walked drearily to his car. He shakily turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot as fast as he could. tears blurred his vision as he drove practically ninety-five in a fifty zone. He frantically reached for the brake pedal. It was too late. He hit a huge Mack truck head on. The BMW flipped and rolled into the ditch hopelessly. Blaine was jerked upward by his seat belt and hit the roof. Hard. He reached his bloody hand weakly for his phone in the mess of the debris. Before he could wrap his fingers around it, he was swallowed up in darkness. 


	3. The Hospital

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Blaine's heart rate monitor beeped slowly as Kurt burst through his ex-boyfriend's hospital room. His blue eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep since yesterday's accident. "Excuse me sir, but you don't have permission to be in here at this time." a nurse told Kurt. "You don't understand! This is my boyf- my ex. I've been worried sick about him!" he screamed at her. The nurse rolled her eyes. "Listen, I don't really need to hear about you sexuality or your little problems! So I'm going to have to ask you to go wait in the waiting room." she said in an annoyed tone. Kurt ran a hand through his raven hair. "Fine, but I'll need his phone to call his parents." he said placing his hands on his hips. The nurse sighed and handed Kurt Blaine's iPhone. He walked out into the waiting room and sat down on a plastic chair. He flipped through Blaine's contacts and found Corey's name. He hesitated for a moment but dialed the number. "Blaine?" she asked. "No, this isn't Blaine, I'm Kurt his b- friend. He's in the hospital. He was in a terrible car accident. He's currently in the ICU if you want to some and see him." Kurt finished. He heard a choked sob on the other line. "Thanks Kurt, I'll be there in a little bit." Corey said before hanging up. Kurt walked up to the receptionist's desk. "How long until Blaine Anderson can have visitors?" he asked. The plump receptionist smiled. "In about an hour sweetie." she replied. "So I'll have time to get some caffeine?" Kurt asked. The receptionist nodded. He mumbled something and grabbed his keys and walked out of the door.

Corey walked through the doors of the ICU and walked up to the receptionist's desk. Her grey eyes were puffy from crying. "Can Blaine Anderson have visitors?" she asked. The receptionist nodded. Corey tore off into the direction of Blaine's room and went inside. Blaine lay almost motionless on the hospital bed. "Blaine!" she exclaimed and ran to his bedside. A young looking nurse walked in holding a clipboard. "Hi I'm Sheila, Anderson comma Blaine's nurse." she said extending out her hand to Corey. She shook it. "How is he? I mean what happened to him?" she asked, her voice streaked with panic. "Well, right now he's still comatose and he probably will be for a while." Nurse Sheila replied. Corey nodded. "As for what happened to him, he was in a head-on collision with a Mack truck. He was lucky he had his seatbelt on. His injuries are pretty minor, a concussion, a few broken ribs, and a sprained ankle. He's pretty banged up though." Nurse Sheila said in a solemn voice. Corey nodded again and the nurse walked out. She looked at Blaine's IV drip. She felt fresh tears swell in her eyes but she blinked them back. She grabbed his hand and began to sing.

_I'll never talk again, oh boy you've left me speechless _

Speechless by Lady GaGa was her favorite song. By the time she finished the song, hot tears were streaming down her face. The door opened and she looked over. Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones were hand in hand looking angrily at Corey. "What the hell?" Kurt exclaimed. "Oh! I'm sorry, you must be Kurt. Thank you so much for calling me." she said wiping her eyes on the back of her red sweatshirt sleeve. Kurt looked like he was going to explode. He strutted over by Corey and looked into her grey eyes. "When did you get here?" he shouted. "Uhm... Like right after you called me. About an hour ago." she said, looking taken aback. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Corey. Mercedes shifted uncomfortably by the door. "Kurt, I thought you said that Blainers couldn't have visitors for another hour?" she chimed in. A muscle in Kurt's jaw twitched. he raised his porcelain hand and slapped Corey's cheek. Hard. She lifted her hand to her burning cheek. Before she could say anything, Kurt stormed out of the room. "Sorry." Mercedes said apologetically before following her friend out. Corey looked at Blaine helplessly. "Oh Blaine, i wish you'd wake up." she said. She flung her arms cautiously around his limp body. She felt strong arms and calloused hands wrap weakly around her thin body. She sprang up and looked at Blaine. His thick, long lashes fluttered open exposing his beautiful hazel eyes. "Nurse Sheila!" Corey screamed. Blaine looked at her with the expression of a sad puppy. She clutched his hand. "It's okay, Nurse Sheila'll be in here in a minute." she said. Sheila burst through the door with a doctor railing behind her. "What happened?" she exclaimed. Corey looked up at the nurse. "He's awake!" she cried. The doctor looked skeptically at the younger boy. Blaine mumbled something incoherent. "Hmmm... , I see you are no longer comatose." the doctor said in a monotone voice. Blaine's hazel eyes glanced toward the doctor. There was an awkward silence. "Well? When can he go home?"Corey blurted. The doctor rubbed his eyes. "n a week, have you contacted his guardian yet?" he asked. "No." Blaine croaked. Nurse Sheila looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean no?" she snapped. "My parents kicked me out when they- nevermind." he croaked. "But you don't think they'd like to know that their son was in a car accident?" she said putting her hands on her hips. He weakly shook his head, still laying down. "Well son, were do you plan on staying?" the doctor asked. "He can stay with me!" Corey blurted. The doctor clicked his pen on his clipboard. "It's settled then." he said before leaving with the nurse. Corey sat at the foot of Blaine's bed. "Thank you." he muttered. She smiled warmly. "Get some sleep." she whispered. She kissed him on the forehead and he fell asleep.


	4. 5 Days Later

Kurt paced around the living room. Finn was sitting on the couch, looking at his brother."Come on Kurt, why don't you just go and see Blaine? I bet hed like to see you." he suggested. Kurt glared at him. "What if that-that th_ing_is there?" he asked skeptically. Finn looked dumbfounded and shrugged. '"I thought you said this Corey chick was hot..." he trailed of at his brother's expression. "It's not like I don't want to see him, I do and not being with him is KILLING me." Kurt exclaimed before flopping on the couch dramatically next to Finn. "I got it!" Finn cried standing up abruptly. "Find another guy! Make Blaine jealous. I do it all the time." he said. Kurt looked skeptical. "That is actually the smartest thing you have ever said." he said looking at Finn. Finn smiled goofily. "And I know exactly where to find one." Kurt said grabbing his coat. "Wanna come?" he asked Finn. Finn nodded and followed his brother out the door and into his SUV. "Wait, what are we even doing?" Finn asked. Kurt stopped for a second. "I was thinking of going to Scandals-" "The gay bar?" Finn interrupted. "Yes, the gay bar, but I'm not sure that's a good idea anymore." Kurt replied. Finn cocked his head. "And you don't think that's a good idea? I mean, I'm not into that, but I bet you could find a guy." he said. Kurt rested his head on the steering wheel. He slowly lifted his head. "Finn, I can't do this. I just need to man up and face the facts. Besides, if I did then I'd end up feeling like crap if i do." he confessed. Finn shrugged. "Kurt, can you drive me to the hospital? I kinda wanna see Blaine,I mean, he's my friend and I wanna support him and stuff." Finn asked, shrugging. Kurt nodded slowly. "I guess so.." Kurt mumbled. "Oh come on Kurt! You can't stay mad at him forever." Finn said, lightly slapping Kurt's back. "I agree, but what if _Corey_ there?" Kurt asked. Finn shrugged. "Who cares if she's there? Maybe this Corey chick isn't so bad?" he said. Kurt sighed. "Yeah but,she probably hates me after the last visit." he said dropping his head. "Why? What happened last time?" Finn asked. "I kinda...Uhm...Slapped her..." Kurt said shamefully. Finn's mouth fell open. "Dude! What the hell? When did you become so badass?" Finn asked jokingly. "Oh shut up. You sound like Puckerman when you say that." Kurt said pulling out of the driveway. When they went into Blaine's hospital room, he was sitting up in bed watching a movie. "Kurt! Finn! How are you guys?" he asked weakly. Finn walked over and high fived Blaine. "I think the question is, how are you? You look pretty banged up." Finn said. Blaine laughed. "I'm alright I guess, the doctor said I can go home tomorrow." he said. He looked at Kurt who was sitting in a chair next to Finn by Blaine. "Where are you staying?" Kurt asked bitterly. Blaine picked at a stray cuticle. "Um... Corey's letting me stay at her house. She lives alone so..." he said shyly. Kurt managed a fake smile. "That's cool. I'm happy for you." he lied and hugged Blaine. "I miss you." Kurt whispered. just loud enough for Blaine to hear. The two pulled from the hug awkwardly. Finn cleared his throat. They had almost forgotten he was there. Kurt pulled out his phone. "Oopsies! I gotta go. Mercedes is having a fashion emergency." Kurt said quickly before leaving. Finn waved. "Oh crap. He's my ride home." he said. Blaine and Finn burst out laughing. "Is Kurt pissed at me?" Blaine asked after a while. "Nah dude, he could never be mad at you." Finn replied. Blaine layed back down. "So what kind of movies do they have in here?" Finn asked. "I don't know, there's a variety. I've recently been unleashing my inner nerd and watching all of the Harry Potter movies. I even cried at a few." Blaine replied, laughing a little. "Did you know that there's a musical about it?" a voice by the door said. Blaine smiled. "Hey Corey, and no I didn't know that they had a musical about it. he said. Corey walked over by Blaine and hugged him. "Do you want some frozen yogurt?" she asked him and Finn. They both nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back then." she said smiling. Finn looked at Blaine in awe. "That's Corey?" he asked. Blaine nodded. "Is there anything you need me to get you?" Finn asked. "I guess you could get me a movie." Blaine replied. "Which one?" the other boy asked. "Surprise me." Blaine replied. Finn grabbed a movie and popped it in the DVD player. Corey came back in and handed the boys their yogurt. "Oh Blaine, I have your room all set for tomorrow." she said. "You didn't have to. I could just sleep on the couch." he replied. She shook her head. "Oh, before I forget, this is my friend Finn." he said. Corey smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Finn." she said. "Yeah you too. Is there any chance you could give me a ride home?" Finn asked. Corey nodded. "Do you need to leave like right now?" she asked. Finn nodded. She stood up. "Blaine I'll be back in a bit." she said. Blaine nodded. Finn followed Corey to her car and hopped into the front seat. "Do you happen to know where Blaine lives so I can get his clothes?" she asked. "He was crashing at our place, so all of his stuff is at my place. So I could get it for you before tomorrow." he replied. "Cool." she said. She dropped Finn off at the Hummel-Hudson house and waited for Finn to bring out Blaine's many garbage bags of clothes. "Thanks again." she said before going back to the hospital.


End file.
